MIRACLE MAKER
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #f6b37f |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = MOMO'S BEAT |next = Kizuna wo Tsurete |current track = MIRACLE MAKER }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenichi Suzumura) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Tatsuya Kurauchi |arrangement = Tatsuya Kurauchi |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 15, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.8 Momotaro Mikoshiba |tracks = |price = |length = 4:41 |episodes = }} MIRACLE MAKER is the second track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.8 Momotaro Mikoshiba. It is performed by Momotaro Mikoshiba's seiyū, Kenichi Suzumura. The song was released on October 15, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 負けず嫌いに火がついた 俺はこの夏本気だぜ（ヤル気だぜ） 限りないポテンシャル秘めて　乗り込むんだ 今までとは意気込みから　burning burning burning　違うんだ Passion アツい思い　テンショナゲてくれる 圧倒的に目を奪われて もっと先へ　俺だって行けそうな… (存在が示した未知へDive) I can 絶対 Get a miracle I can 絶対 Get a miracle 選ばれるべき情熱で掴み取れ こんなモンじゃない俺で　認めてもらうんだ このチームで泳ぐために 全身全霊しちゃうぜ　エントリーは自分次第 努力なんかはあたり前 メラメラするね負けないぜ（引かないぜ） 実力がモノを言う　だけど、それだけじゃない わかりやすく燃えていくぜ　burning burning burning　まだまだ 憧れてもっと見たくなった 本気だけが　辿り着くその景色… （一緒に見る最初で最後の Chance） We can 絶対 Make a miracle We can 絶対 Make a miracle ひとりひとりのパワーが集まって きっとスッゲぇ結果になる　奇跡も起きるんだ Take your marks!　今、最高のStart 俺が繋いでみせるぜ この夏いちばんの（新記録） 泳ぎで示せ！ I can 絶対 Get a miracle I can 絶対 Get a miracle 選ばれるべき情熱で掴み取れ こんなモンじゃない俺で 認めてもらうんだ　いくぜ We can 絶対 Make a miracle We can 絶対 Make a miracle ひとりひとりのパワーが集まって きっとスッゲぇ結果になる　奇跡も起きるんだ Take your marks!　今、最高のStart 全身全霊しちゃうぜ　来年も俺たちでWin!! We are “MIRACLE MAKER” Passion 見せつけちゃって We are “MIRACLE MAKER” テンションハイにキメろ |-| Rōmaji = Makezugirai ni hi ga tsuita Ore wa kono natsu honki da ze (yaruki daze) Kagirinai POTENSHARU himete norikomunda Imamade to wa ikigomi kara burning burning burning chigaunda! Passon atsui omoi TENSHON agete kureru Attouteki ni me wo ubawarete Motto saki e ore datte (ore datte) ikesou na … (Sonzai ga shimeshita michie dive) I can zettai get a miracle I can zettai get a miracle Erabarerubeki jounetsu de tsukamitore Konna mon ja nai ore de mitomete moraunda Kono CHIIMU de oyogu tame ni Zenshinzenrei shichau ze ENTORII wa jibun shidai Doryoku nanka wa atarimae Meramera suru ne makenai ze (hikanai ze) Jitsuryoku ga mono wo iuu dakedo, sore dake ja nai Wakariyasuku moeteiku ze burning burning burning mada mada Akogarete motto mitaku natta Honki dake ga tadoritsuku sono keshiki… (Issho ni miru saisho de saigo no chance) We can zettai make a miracle We can zettai make a miracle Hitorihitori no PAWAA ga atsumatte Kitto sugee kekka ni naru kiseki mo okirunda Take your marks! Ima, saikou no start! Ore ga tsunaide miseru ze Kono natsu ichiban no (shinkiroku) Oyogi de shimese! I can zettai get a miracle I can zettai get a miracle Erabarerubeki jounetsu de tsukamitore Konna mon ja nai ore de Mitomete moraunda ikuze We can zettai make a miracle We can zettai make a miracle Hitorihitori no PAWAA ga atsumatte Kitto sugee kekka ni naru kiseki mo okirunda Take your marks! Ima, saikou no start! Zenshinzenrei shichau ze rainen mo oretachi de Win!! We are “MIRACLE MAKER” Passion misetsukechatte We are “MIRACLE MAKER” TENSHON HAI ni kimeru Romaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = My side that hates to lose caught fire I’m getting serious this summer (I’m ready to roll) I’m getting on board with my hidden boundless potential Starting from my burning burning burning enthusiasm, I’m different from before! The passionate burning feelings make me hyped up Captivated by the overwhelming feeling I feel that even I (even I) can go farther (Dive in the yet unknown course your whole being points out to) I can definitely get a miracle I can definitely get a miracle I’ll grab hold of it with a passion that makes me sure to be chosen I’ll show that I can do better and I’ll be acknowledged So I can swim in this team I’ll devote myself completely, the entry is up to yourself It’s obvious that I’ll make an effort I’m flaring up, I won’t lose (I won’t back out) Your ability means everything, but that’s not all I’ll simply get fired up, burning burning burning I can do more Admiration made me want to see it more The scenery you can only reach if you give it your all… (It’s the first and last chance to see it together) We can definitely make a miracle We can definitely make a miracle If we gather together each of our powers We’ll come to an awesome result for sure, and even a miracle will happen Take your marks! Now’s the best start! I’ll show that I can connect the race To this summer’s best (new record) I’ll show it through my swimming I can definitely get a miracle I can definitely get a miracle I’ll grab hold of it with a passion that makes me sure to be chosen I’ll show that I can do better And I’ll be acknowledged, let’s go We can definitely make a miracle We can definitely make a miracle If we gather together each of our powers We’ll come to an awesome result for sure, and even a miracle will happen Take your marks! Now’s the best start! I’ll devote myself completely, we’ll also head for a win together next year! We are “MIRACLE MAKER” We’ll show our passion We are “MIRACLE MAKER” We’ll go through with a high tension Videos References Navigation |color2 = #f6b37f |font color = #FFFFFF}} de:MIRACLE MAKER fr:MIRACLE MAKER Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.8 Momotaro Mikoshiba